The present invention relates to electronic correction or resetting of an electronic timepiece, and in particular, to electronically correcting or resetting the timepiece displays in a multishaft multifunctional analog timepiece.
Multishaft multifunctional analog watches have been corrected or reset electronically by electrically driving the hands at a constant fast speed to correct the alarm setting or the reference position of the chronograph hands. This is generally done by driving the hands at a constant speed by continuously actuating a push button switch which would drive the hands to be corrected at an accelerated constant speed.
These prior art electronically corrected electronic timepieces have been less than satisfactory. When the hands are driven at a constant fast speed, it is difficult for the user to stop the hands at the exact intended correction position. Accordingly, exact correction is not easily obtainable. If the correction speed is set at a slower constant speed, then a great deal of time is required to drive the hands to the intended corrected position when the hands are far from the intended position. In view of these disadvantages, users believe that electronically corrected timepieces are difficult to use and provide a disincentive for using such timepieces.
Accordingly it is desired to provide an improved electronically correcting electronic analog timepiece which may be corrected quickly and easily.